untitled5fandomcom-20200213-history
Maekarat Misr
Maekarat Misr (MM) is a crossover between the second, third and fifth parts of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and Fate/Grand Order, though the character used from the game was originally from Fate/Prototype, as well as a part of To Truly Live. The title, Maekarat Misr (معركة مصر), is Arabic for Battle of Egypt. Each part has a single word or phrase related to their main focus. Hajar Karim (حجر كريم) is Arabic for Gemstone, Najima ''(نجمة) is Arabic for ''Star, and Astintaj (استنتاج) is Arabic for Conclusion. Overview Summary Hajar Karim The story begins from when the canon storyline of Battle Tendency starts, though the way Erina speaks with Joseph has changed slightly. It's only when Joseph is first introduced to Lisa Lisa, and a few moments later, that Rider is brought into the picture, introducing himself as Lisa Lisa's bodyguard. He isn't showing his usual prideful and arrogant personality, suggesting that he has experienced something that has changed him drastically. He and the woman get along surprisingly well, though he still does like to brag to Caesar Zeppeli and Joseph that he is much more knowledgeable in all areas than the two males. Which is probably true, but the two and he bicker often. He was not present when Joseph, Caesar and R.E.O. Speedwagon encountered the three Pillar Men (Kars, Wamuu and Esidisi). Rider begins to help the two boys with their Hamon training, but Esidisi comes to the scene, rather than going to help, respects the fact that it is Joseph's battle and simply watches, drawing a laugh from the Pillar Man in question. Despite the fact that Joseph wanted to fight against Wamuu (and had all the right to), he eventually agrees to let Rider take care of it, as someone who had known Caesar for longer and had developed a much stronger bond. Not to mention Rider promised him that he would completely pummel the Pillar Man. With his class as Rider, the Servant was more than capable of going against Wamuu and won (though not in the same way Joseph does in the actual canon fight) with flying colors. He lets Joseph have his last words with Wamuu before Rider himself storms off, looking to Lisa Lisa to help him calm his nerves. When Kars cheats against Lisa Lisa, he and Joseph become enraged. However, Rider is able to fight him much more effectively due to his B in Agility and helps Joseph rescue his mother before he and Kars fight. With the power of holy light and Hamon on his side, Rider fights and defeats Kars, but then, like in the canon storyline, Kars is able to put the mask on. Rider leaves it to Joseph to take care of Kars, knowing he would live. At the end of the story, Rider reveals his true identity as a Heroic Spirit who lasted long after a past Holy Grail War after being lost by a certain Master, and the Command Seals are transferred from Lisa Lisa to Joseph, who stands as his new Master. Najima Rider is almost immediately introduced, walking in with Joseph Joestar, Holly Kujo and Muhammad Avdol to confront Jōtarō. He watches while the last two mentioned fight, and when they are sitting in the cafe, Jōtarō asks whether or not Rider has a Stand. To which Joseph explains that, while not a Stand User, Rider has a much more unique power which is even harder to obtain. I'll flesh this part out a bit more later, but for now I'll simply put that when Joseph dies by DIO's hands, Rider's own form falters and he is unable to fight, making him a laughing stock to said vampire, who beats him with little resistance, only further angering Jōtarō. When Joseph is revived, Rider then explains to Jōtarō what he really is, and the Command Seals as passed from Joseph to Jōtarō. Astintaj The story begins with a montage of moments from Jolyne Kujo's childhood, with Rider raising her and taking care of her rather than her father, alongside her blood mother. Though Jotaro's relationship with his wife had suffered severely, the woman still felt comfortable around Rider, who she saw as, even with his arrogant, proud and egoistic behavior, a genuinely good person. She was correct in some regard, seeing as even when she got angry at him, or was away for long periods of time, Rider was the one who was always by Jolyne's side. When Jolyne is arrested, rather than speaking to her mother or friends she once knew, she uses her money to call Rider, who actually tried to get himself arrested to follow on after her but she urged him not to. She asked him about Stands, and he gladly explained them to her in full detail. It was when Jolyne received guests, she was hoping it was Rider, whom it was, but with her father. She had always known Rider and her father were friends and close companions, but she still hadn't expected Jotaro to show up. The three of them together go through the same experience as in the actual manga, and Jotaro dies, but he transfers the Command Seals to Jolyne. Unlike Jotaro, Rider only has his memories extracted, leaving him as an angry and irritable Heroic Spirit once more, depriving him of the "human" he had become. However, he listens to Jolyne, and senses she is not lying, so he agrees to follow her, explaining who he is in all reality and helping her get the disks back. Though, many of his powers have been taken away when White Snake attempted to remove them, but as they were not Stand powers like White Snake had expected, it only nerfed Rider's overall strength. It also took away his ability to dematerialize. During the final battle, Pucci made sure to disable him first, cutting off his right arm and both legs. As a result, Jolyne is weakened from her Mana being sapped rapidly as Rider's body struggled to heal itself. While she saved Emprio, Pucci took advantage of her weakened state, killing her, resulting in Rider's body beginning to fade away. Pucci and Rider manage to hold a brief conversation, in which Rider vaguely described himself as a "heavenly figure," and that Pucci would be striken down for his actions, that Karma would come and claim him. And with that, Rider smiles, managing to gaze at Jolyne as he dies, his memories suddenly flooding back. He whispers his farewell to her, and he disappears.